Poets and Madmen
by Profilerreid
Summary: It was just a normal day at work and Hotch had no idea that everything was about to change. Garcia doesn't show up for work and when the BAU gets a case with a shocking calling card the team starts a race against time as a sadistic killer picks them off
1. Into the Labyrinth

Authors note: This is mostly a Hotch story, though it does have a bit of Reid, and everyone does get their moment. I'm not prefect so I know there's mistakes. Also this takes place in the sixth season, obviously by the date, but JJ does no leave. Some spoilers for season five, mostly 100th episode.

So have fun and read and review please. :D

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter one-**

**Into the labyrinth**

11/17/2010

9:45am

* * *

"We cannot change our past. We can not change the fact that people act in a certain way. We can not change the inevitable. The only thing we can do is play the game." - Charles Swindoll

* * *

It'd been nearly two years since that fateful day. Since I had been stabbed eight times by Foyet. It had been over a year since Haley had been killed. Jack was five years old now, and had no mother, though his Aunt Jess, Haley's sister, had been a lot of help. He was growing up fast and I hated missing pieces of his life. Hated when he came into my room in the middle of the night and cried for his mommy I couldn't help him. He knew she was dead. I had explained it to him, but how much can a five year old really understand?

Life had gone on around me, people changing, growing. As time past my team only grew closer. Using each other as a shield against what we saw on a daily bases. Protecting each other from the evil that haunted us. In the seven years we had been a team, Four years with Emily and three with Rossi, he had seen a lot. Everyone had their share of bad fortune, almost dieing on the job. Though every time we bounced back. Reid had been taken hostage more time than I could even count and was even shot once and infected with anthrax. JJ was attacked by wild dogs, barely making it out alive, Emily had been taken hostage and nearly blown up, Garcia had been shot- left on the edge of life. Morgan in his stupid heroic way had put himself in numerous bad situations. And me, well I'd been nearly blown up, stabbed, and taken hostage. However I had no idea I was about to lose it all. Everything I cared about. Everyone.

The day started out normally with me getting woken by Jack who seemed to be unable to sleep past five in the morning. I got him ready and feed than at seven took him to kindergarten where he would spend the first half of his day than Aunt Jess would pick him up until I was able to get off work. It was hard for me to believe that only in a few short months he would be going into the first grade. I than headed off to work. When I got in things were mostly quiet. None of my team was in the bull pen. JJ's light in her office wasn't even on. I was glade to see that she was spending more time at home, apart from the fact she needed to sleep, she also needed to be there for her son, Henry, who was two years old now.

I made my way to my office and settled in. For a good hour I sat undisturbed reading over case files. Reading but not really comprehending the words. It had been a long week, though it was only Wednesday. I had barely slept in that time and even with no active case I was always working. Writing up quick profiles on cases that weren't exactly important enough for us to fly out to. Writing and reading. Going through the motions. Sometimes I would write a whole profile with out even thinking. It had become second nature to me. Don't get me wrong, I love what I do and always will. It had ended my marriage. But for the last few weeks I had just been going through the motions, everything around me a haze.

It had been sometime since we had left Virginia. Nothing had come up. Morgan said that the UNSUBs were all taking a break which of course Reid had countered with about a dozen stats on murders and when they seemed to happen most. Most of them I couldn't remember other than that homicides always shot up slightly in the colder months of the year, which made a lot of sense.

After an hour I felt ready to fall asleep. It wasn't even nine yet and I wanted to go back to bed. Having already gone through my coffee I stood and with a little stretch headed off to refill my mug. As I exited my office I eyed the bull pen. Reid and Emily were hard at work on some case files, neither looked up as I walked by. Morgan wasn't there, though his coat was. I found my way to the small break room. Morgan stood leaning against the counter taking in deep breaths of coffee as if the steam could warm him. It had been unusually cold for November and the heat in the building wasn't working right so it almost felt colder inside than out. I moved to the coffee pot and poured myself a cup, drank half of it, and refilled it. I than turned to leave, not know what to say to Morgan, and doubting he would say anything to me.

But I was wrong, just as I turned around he said, "Garcia hasn't come in yet."

I turned to look at him. Glancing at my watch I said, "It's only 8:45." I knew that that wasn't that big of a reassurance. Garcia wasn't usually late, let alone 45 minutes late. "Maybe she hit traffic." I added taking a sip of coffee. I knew why Morgan was worried, and I would have been too but I had to be the positive one. Make sure he didn't freak out about anything.

"I called her. No answer." Morgan said not looking up from his coffee as if the answer lay with in its black heart.

I knew that that was weird. The last time something like this had happened she had been shot. I wasn't sure what to say for a moment. I knew that it was nothing, had to believe it. Yet I couldn't let it go and risk that something really was wrong. "Go on than. Check her house. Maybe she slept in." I told him and with out another word he set his mug down and walked out of the room. Grabbing his coat he was gone.

I stood still for a moment than exited the break room. As I walked through the bull pen Emily looked at me and said, "He's really worried isn't he?" It was obvious that he had brought up his concerns with Emily and Reid first. I knew that they were also worried.

"I'm sure everything's fine." I told them with a sideway glance as I continued to walk. I wasn't as sure as I sounded but I wouldn't let them know. There was no evidence that something was wrong.

I was about to start up the small flight of stairs when JJ came out of her office. Looking down at us with sullen eyes she said, "We've got a case."

I started up the stairs followed by Reid and Emily. As I passed Dave's office I poked my head through the open door and said, "Dave." He didn't need anything else and quickly joined the train moving to the conference room.

We all took our sets and JJ looked around. "Where's Morgan?" She asked sounding concerned.

"He'll be back soon, we'll catch him up." I said looking from JJ to Rossi, who seemed to have knowing in his eye. He probably heard Morgan talking about Garcia through his open door, an easy way or ease dropping with out people knowing it.

"Okay." JJ said her voice still concerned but she knew not to pry. Passing out the folders she held in her hands she said, "Martha Welsh was found 48 hours ago by Washington Metro PD." She started and a picture of the twenty two year old flashed on the screen. She had long curly blond hair and blue eyes. "She was reported missing two weeks ago by her family in Alexandria, Virginia." An after photo of her laying in a dark ally her hair in a mess around her bloodied face. "Helen Hunt was found 24 hour ago. She was reported missing 3 days ago. A day after, the coroner says, Martha Welsh was murdered." A before and after picture this time of a tall slightly older brunette crossed the screen. "And four hours ago Timothy Riley was found. He went missing twelve hours ago." This time a black man with no hair, yet he was young, flashed on to the screen.

JJ continued before anyone could ask the question she knew was coming. "All were strangled with a wire. No signs of sexual assault." She said though I could tell there was something coming, something she didn't want to say. "On each of the victims stomach's there was craved something…" she paused and turned to the screen as if she didn't want to see our reaction. She pressed the remote and a picture of a young woman's belly appeared. In it was written the letter "H" The next photo appeared with the letters "OT" and finally Timothy Riley's shot with "CH".

My mouth feel open as soon as I realized the letters spelt. "HOTCH" my name, at least my nick name. What was this about? Who had killed three people just to get my attention? I didn't even see what the others did, didn't hear the gasps in surprise, didn't care to hear them because I knew they had happened with out hearing them. Several moments went by before I could form any words. Before I could think and when I finally was able to something hit me. "Garcia…" I said my voice soft.

"Oh no…" Emily mused throwing her hands over her mouth.

"What?" JJ asked looked worried, because though no one had told her, she already knew.

"Garcia never came in today…" Rossi said his voice soft and cooling, as if it was just another day. "Morgan went to find her… about fifteen minutes ago." He said looking at his watch.

"Call him…" I said but Reid was already on it.

He waited a minute, the longest minute of my life, than looked at us with big puppy dog eyes I already knew what had happened. "No answer." He told us, but pressed redial just to make sure.

"Maybe there's no cell service.," Rossi said this time he was the rock of reassurance while I was still sitting barely moving a muscle staring at the three bodies. At the letters carved into them. I knew that something had happened to Garcia. And now Morgan too. That was the only explanation. We had to do something but I didn't know what. Some one had to go after Morgan. Make sure something was really going on. But I wasn't about to let another person leave my sight incase they never came back either.

"Me and Emily will go…" Dave started but I knew where he was going with it.

"No!" I said sharply looking him right in the eye.

"Aaron we just can't sit here." He said and I knew he was right. I looked from person to person in the room trying to figure out what I was going to do.

"Reid do you know how to trace them?" I asked knowing very well that each and everyone of us had a tracing chip in our phones. And though Reid wasn't the most technological person as some he was the best we had at this moment. He was a genius after all, how hard could it be?

"Um… yeah…" He said still pressing his phone to his ear having calling Morgan again for the tenth time. He stood and pressing redial and moved out the room, heading off to Garcia's computer lab where he would have all the technology he needed to work. I knew that even if he couldn't do it himself he would find someone to help, maybe Kevin Lynch who was Garcia's boyfriend, and though not as great a hacker as she was, still very useful.

"Keep your phones on and call every five minutes, you hear me?" I told Emily and Dave who both nodded as the jumped up ready to go. I hoped they would realize just how important it was that they did call in.

I then turned to JJ who was the only one left in the room with me. She looked at me a long moment than moved forward. Touching her hand softly on my shoulder. "It'll be okay." All I wanted to do was tell her that it wouldn't, but there was no time to doubt myself. My team needed me.

"There has to be a reason for this odd pattern." I said opening the case file. Martha Welsh had gone missing two weeks ago, then was killed four days ago but the body wasn't found until two days later. While Helen Hunt went missing three days ago and was found yesterday. And than Timothy Riley was abducted late last night, killed and found dead four hours ago. The time line made no sense why had Welsh been kept so long while the others were taken and killed with in couple of days. Ten days was a long time for this guy to keep his victims when it was obviously just a message he was trying to send me. Especially regarding the fact he kept Timothy less than half a day. Maybe Welsh was important to him. She was a real target while Hunt and Riley were just tools? But than why keep Hunt for two days? Maybe he had a thing for woman. But than why take Riley at all? Why not just another random woman?

I looked at JJ knowing that she was thinking the same things I was. And though I had no answer for those things I knew one thing. "Something happened four days ago." I stated and she looked confused so I continued to explain. "For the last four days he's killed and abducted someone every day. He wouldn't have the time to be with his victims to do this if he had a steady job. Maybe he lost his job, maybe something else happened making him snap and just desert his job. I don't know."

"What about two weeks ago when he took Welsh?" JJ asked.

I though about it a second trying to come up with a reasonable answer but none came. "I don't know." I said feeling hopeless. I hated this feeling. Like I couldn't do anything to help the ones that I loved.

Moments later Reid walked back into the room Holding a laptop which was partly open. He set it on the table and opened it before saying, "Rossi and Emily are five minutes from her house." He said pointing to the red dot on the map that was moving way over the speed limit. They had sure been going fast to be five minutes away already. I checked his watch seeing that five minutes had gone by and they hadn't called him.

Huffing in annoyance I asked, "What about Morgan or Garcia?"

Reid looked down saying, "There's no signals for them…" He paused than added, "Morgan's phone went dead a few minutes ago, Garcia's too." He said and I knew he was blaming himself. Thinking that maybe if he had gotten to the tracking program faster he would have caught Morgan's phone before it was turned off. Than at least they would have something to go off of.


	2. As the World Falls Down

**Authors note: Sorry it's a little short. Its not my favorite chapter but it still works. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two**

**As the word falls down**

10:08 am

* * *

I watched the red dot move forward a few more moments before standing and leaving the room. I needed to call them and make sure everything was okay. Once in my office I dialed Emily. I rung three times than she answer. 'Prentiss what the he…." I said my voice harsh and angry but she cut me off.

"Hotch, we're okay." She said though she knew they had messed up. "We we're about to call you."

I looked at my watch able to hear the lie even over the phone. "It's been eight minutes." I told her.

"Hotch listen we're almost there. Don't worry." Rossi's voice came over the line, it was farther way than Emily's had been.

"Stay on the line." I told them wanting to hear this. I cursed myself for not going with them. Why hadn't I thought to go with them?

I heard the car come to a screeching halt and I just imaged Emily, who was obviously the passenger almost fly forward as she tried to unbuckle her seat belt and jump out of the car at the same time.

There was some fumbling sounds and I could make out each of their footsteps as they made it toward the door. "Its Morgan's car." I heard Rossi's voice though it was distant. "Do you see him?" I asked though I wasn't sure if my voice would be heard. As there was no answer I figured it wasn't though I knew the answer anyway. He was either in the apartment or not even there. If he wasn't there I wasn't sure what I would do. Where else would he be? Did the UNSUB get him too?

I heard a door open. The two moved up the stairs with out a word, I wish they would talk, tell me something, what was going on. I would have been happy with anything at this point. But they said nothing. I heard another door open and close and I knew they had exited the stair well.

"Rossi." I heard Emily's voice she sounded concerned.

My heart was racing. "What is it? Prentiss? Rossi?" I demanded.

This time they heard me, which made me thing they had been ignoring me before. But I wasn't about to let that get to me. "The door's open." I heard Emily say, she was whispering and I knew that it was time I shut up.

There was almost no sound coming through the phone now and I just stood there waiting for anything. It seemed a life time went by as I waited for something anything.

"Emily…" The word sounded like it came from another room. I hadn't heard them clear the apartment but it was so small I knew it would be easy to tell if someone was there. "Its his phone." Rossi said his voice closer. "The battery's been taken out."

I knew that this wasn't good. The UNSUB had taken Morgan, just as he had taken Garcia. But why? Of course I knew the answer, we had ticked a lot of people off over the years. "Is there any evidence where they were taken?" I asked my voice shaky.

"um…" Emily said and I could hear russelling. A few moments later. "No nothing… not that I can…." She was cut off by a bang.

"Emily?" I called into the phone. No answer. "Dave?" There was another bang and this time I knew it was a gun shot. "DAVE!" I shouted but my voice was drowned out by three more shots in a row. Then the line went dead. I pressed redial but nothing. I than called Rossi's phone but again nothing.

"What happened." I looked up to see JJ and Reid standing just outside my door watching me.

"We need to get over there now." I said moving out of my office. I wondered how long they had been listening though in the end it didn't matter either way. This time as we left the office we called a SWAT team knowing that this was getting more dangerous with every minute that passed.

I of course got behind the wheel of the car. With the other two chooses being Reid and JJ I seemed to be the best choice. There wasn't much traffic and well with the way I was driving most people were smart enough to stay out of my way. I didn't even realize where I was going. I just knew I needed to get there and get there as fast as I could. Every so often I would hear Reid let out a sharp gasp as I took a turn to fast, and could see JJ holding on for her life yet unlike Reid her face was still composed, determined even.

I slammed on the breaks just in time not to hit the back of Rossi and Emily's SUV. Jumping out of the car I pulled out my gun and ran for the door, Reid and JJ close behind. I didn't care that the SWAT team wasn't there yet. They would be in a second, but in that time anything could happen. There was no way I was waiting.

I made my way up the stairs. My heart was pounding and it was a struggle to keep my breathing level and quiet. I finally reached the top of the stairs and made my way into the hall. I could just image what had happened here only minutes before. Emily and Dave entered the apartment, who's door sitting lay open, then something happened. Some one shot at them or they shot at someone, I had no idea. The only thing I was sure of was that There had been five rounds fired before the line went dead.

When we reached the door I stood outside it for a second, leaning against the wall just by the doorframe. Reid and JJ on the other side of the door waiting for my signal to go in. I listened for a long moment for any kind of sound, but heard nothing. Either those inside the apartment were dead, or no one was there. I hoped for the seconded because at least then I had some sort of hope.

I looked to Reid and JJ, then swung around the door into the front room. It was just as bright and colorful as I remembered from last time yet something was off. There was just this feeling. Something wasn't right here. The first thing I noticed was blood. Blood on the far wall and floor. Yet there was no one here. No bodies nothing. I made sure we checked every single inch of the small place just in case before we put our guard down.

I moved to the blood and noticed a couple of holes in the wall, one of which was surrounded by blood. That meant someone was hit.

"There's three more bullets here." JJ called from across the living room.

"From the casings it seems someone was standing here, firing two shots, one by you Hotch and two by JJ" Reid said not sounding like himself. None of us were the same in this moment we all knew what was coming next.

"I think the UNSUB fired first, then Rossi. Then maybe Emily, who dropped the phone in the moment, The UNSUB fired again… hitting Emily, then Rossi fired on last shot before somehow being subdued." I sighed trying not to sound to worried. It made sense, yet I had no idea if it was true. I hoped it wasn't. Though more than likely the blood either belonged to Rossi or Emily. If it was the UNSUB's the two would still be here.

Almost as if on cue five SWAT guys, making the small apartment very crammed, ran through the door. "They're not here, have some guys canvass the area, they might be near or someone may have seen or heard something. Also get forensics in here immediately." I ordered and four of the men ran out of the room as one stayed behind dialing a number.

At this I walked out. I couldn't stand being in there any more. I couldn't bare not knowing what had happened, or if the person shot was even alive any more. Not to mention we had two other agents out there with this guy. What was his game and even more important how were was going to stop him before he picked us all off one by one.


	3. Darkness Takes Over

**Authors Note: Sorry this one is really short. It's really intense though. Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three-**

**Darkness takes over**

10:21 am

* * *

As the three of us loaded into the car something hit me. I turned to see my co-workers almost panicked. "Did anyone see Emily's phone?"

JJ and Reid thought about it a moment before Reid glanced up, "No." I knew then that it hadn't been there. If Reid didn't see it then it wasn't there.

"We need to see if its still on." I said but Reid was already on it pulling out a laptop, which I had no idea where it came from, and starting to type away.

It felt like forever before he said, "It's on!" The words made my heart leap out of my chest and with shaking hands I went to turn on the car which was a lot harder then it should have been. "Its on 31st and 5th street." He said and I was off throwing everyone back.

"Is the phone moving?" I asked.

Reid took a moment to answer, probably watching to see if it was or not, "No." That was good, I'm not sure why but it sounded good at that moment, making me press the gas even harder running a red light, which even with the sirens on almost caused a car to slam right into us. It would have been a five minute drive going the speed limit so with the speed I was going we got there in no time flat.

"Stop! Stop!" I heard Reid shout from the back seat and going seventy miles an hour I slammed on the breaks almost causing the car to flip but some how we came to halt safe and sound, though I guessed some underwear were going to need to be changed after this.

When I finally looked around to see where we were I found it was a large vacant lot with over grown grass between a McDonalds and an apartment building. There seemed to be no one here and I couldn't help but ask, "Reid you sure this is right?"

Reid looked at the monitory as if he wasn't sure himself saying, "The phones ten meters west." I looked back to the field noticing that Reid had said "the phone' and not "they".

The three of us jumped out of the car not wasting any more time worrying about it. As my feet touched the ground I pulled out my gun and began into the field. JJ moved out to my left and Reid my right so we could cover the whole area. It seemed like it was most likely that her phone had just been thrown into the field as they drove by.

We hadn't gone but a few steps before I heard JJ gasp. I turned and found her standing with her hands over her mouth, having most likely dropping her gun, looking at the ground. Her eyes were fixed on something, something she couldn't comprehend. I a half jogged closing the distance between us. I was no more than a few feet away when I saw what she had seen. My eyes locked in place unable to move. My stomach churned and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Spence no!" I suddenly heard JJ shout which took me from my own trace. I realized to late what JJ had meant and was barely able to react in time to see Reid now standing next to me. Tears ran down his face as his legs gave out from under nether him. I quickly grabbed on to him so he didn't fall, and lowered him to the ground.

"No no no…" Reid muttered almost as if he wasn't all there. "Gideon no…" The words pierced my heart as I turned to see the dead former agent again. His face looked so cold and sad, as if he was just sleeping. But there was no doubt that he was dead. His bloody shirt was ripped open and in his white chest was a "N".

"JJ. Get Reid out of here." I said knowing that the death was hardest on Reid. He had loved the older man. Looked up to him. Jason Gideon had been a father to Reid and now he was dead. Brutally murdered. No one needed to see that, especially not Reid. I wished I had been about to prevent it from happening. Stopped him before he saw. It was to late now.

I helped JJ get Reid to his feet. Then watched as the two moved to the car, JJ whispering words of condolence to him. I waiting until the two had made it to the SUV before I turned back to Jason. Taking a deep breath trying not to break down either. Gideon had meant a lot to me as well, having once been my boss before he lost it. He lost in to many times in his career and that was the problem.

The worst part was when you do our job you expect to be killed like this, but Jason had gotten out, and yet the world couldn't leave him in peace.

I was going to get who ever did this. Four people dead now. My name was almost spelled now. "HOTCHN" Only two more letters remaining. I wasn't about to let those people be killed. I'd gotten the message loud and clear.

I bent down and pulling a napkin out of my pocket and slipped my hand into Gideon's pocket. Pulling out a phone I sighed. It was Emily's. The sick monster had snatched Garcia, Morgan, Rossi, and Emily, then dumped Gideon's body here to be found. He was playing with us. I hated it.

Wrapping the phone in the napkin and put it in my pocket to give to the Crime Scene Unit to dust for prints, though I doubted they would find any. This guy was way to organized to make a mistake like that. We'd only find what he wanted us to. I then called in the murder and headed back to the car to wait for backup.


	4. After the Fall

**Authors note: Sorry for the delay in Updating. I hope this chapter isn't to confusing.**

**Enjoy. Read and Review.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter four-**

**After the Fall**

11:06 am

* * *

I could see Reid was trying to hold it together. It'd taken the whole ride back to Quantico for him to compose himself. And even now he looked like one word would send him off the wall again. I myself wanted to just curl up in a dark room and cry. But I knew I couldn't. Gideon was dead. Four members of my team were abducted. I needed to save them. Save everyone. I wasn't about to let anyone else die. I could barely handle this one death I didn't know what I would do if Emily or Rossi or anyone died.

The two remaining team members left sat around me. Waiting for me to make the first move. I was their leader, their rock, and I was suppose to know what to do. But I didn't. I had no idea where to go from here. No idea how to find my team, my friends.

Taking a breath I finally spoke, "We should start with the basics. Victimology." My voice was flat no emotions, just like my face. It was a skill I had become very well at over the years. A good quality in a leader.

"What about our families?" JJ asked as if she hadn't been listening. I knew what she meant. Gideon was dead, someone could be trying to get to us, hurt us. Heaven knew I was worried sick over Jack. I couldn't afford to lose him as well. Yet I also knew that I needed to be here, we all did.

"I talked to Anderson and Kevin about that." I said having taking a moment after arriving to find the two. Kevin could trace each person who was endanger down. While Anderson and his own team could work that angle. He was a good agent even if he'd left Elle alone to get shot. He had always been there when we needed him and I trusted him in keeping my son safe.

Reid looked like he was going to say something, but stopped himself. I was tempted to coax him into speaking his mind but figured it wouldn't do any good. "Victimology." I said trying to get everyone back on track. It'd been less than an hour since Morgan had left the building. Yet in that hour so much had happened. Which told me one thing, we had no time to waste, this guy worked fast and we needed to work faster before the final pieces of the puzzle were delivered.

"Why these victims at this time?" I heard Reid ask. His voice was small, no emotion in it. Like he was trying to act like nothing had happened.

"All different races, genders, and age… They seem random." JJ said hopelessness in her voice.

"What does that tell us though." I coaxed trying to see the light at the end of the tunnel though I couldn't. The tunnel was too long.

"They're random." Reid stated glancing at the file. I could see an idea starting to build in his head. There was something there. But what?

"What about Gideon?" I asked knowing very well that he wasn't random. It was too big of a coincidence for my ex-coworker to end up dead with part of my name craved in his chest. This guy was playing at something. The other victims didn't matter, but he did. Why?

"Maybe he's from an old case you and Gideon worked on?" JJ suggested. I knew it was a possibility but something didn't fit.

"Why take my team then?" I asked.

"Maybe you took something from him, a father or something, and now he's trying to take everyone you care about away from you?" JJ suggested and I didn't like the thought of it. Truth be told I had ticked a lot of people off in my days.

"Why go after my team and not Jack first though?" I asked having to find a way around the idea. I hated the idea that my son was endanger. I couldn't believe it. Not for one second.

No one had an answer for me though. And I didn't expect one. My eyes feel to the large window looking out to the bull pen. Kevin Lynch had just entered holding a laptop in his hands. He stopped at Anderson's desk, he had some news. I stood and sticking my head out the open conference room door I shouted, "Lynch." The awkward geek looked up and completely ignoring Anderson half ran to the short stair case.

I returned to my set just as Kevin entered the room, followed by Anderson who was just as egger to here what Kevin had to say.

Setting the laptop on the table Lynch quickly began. "I contacted everyone's family… They're all okay." He's voice was rushed as if saying it quicker would make a difference.

In the short paused Kevin left, Anderson chimed in saying, "We have agents going to pick up everyone who's local, and called local field offices for everyone else. They should all be in protective custody with in the hour." It was what I wanted to hear. Knowing that Jack was okay.

"Also sir…" Kevin started obviously talking to me, but stopped short not knowing how to say it. It frustrated me and I just wanted to slap it out of him.

"I asked Kevin to locate Elle Greenaway, thinking she could be endanger as well." Anderson said and it didn't take a profiler to see that he was still blammed himself for Elle being shot and eventually leaving the FBI.

"She moved back to Settle after leaving here." Kevin continued having found his footing again. "I called her, no answer, her employers say she been on vacation this last week. Today was to be her first day back, but she didn't show this morning." I tried not to let the news get to me to much. It was still early maybe she was just running late, but like Garcia I knew that wasn't her.

"FBI agents in Settle are heading to her house now. They'll lead the investigation there and let us know if they find anything." Anderson said.

I was about to ask a question when an man entered the small room. I'd only seen him around knowing him as one of the agents on Anderson's team, "The palmary report for the autopsy is in." He said and I grabbed the manila folder out of his hands and read the first word before quickly passing it to Reid who could read it and report back to us in seconds.

"Jason Gideon," Reid began his voice still monotone as if he was reading a story book. "was found to be severely malnourished and had several broken bones and bruises. The EM thinks the oldest of the injuries occurred roughly 2 weeks ago. Time of death is hard to calculate because he was frozen after death but he estimated it was somewhere around a week to 3 days ago. We'll have to wait till they open him up to know the cause of his death. But with the number of injuries he sustained it seems pretty clear…" Reid said trailing off, the meaning of the words hitting him hard.

"Also sir…" Kevin said looking at me then his computer screen. "After Agent Gideon's death agents were sent to his house in northern Virginia. Everything looked in ordered except there were groceries still sitting on his counter, still in bags. I then hacked into the nearest grocery store's, Bob's Groceries, cameras and well I found Gideon. Two weeks ago." He said pressing play on his computer and we all watched as Gideon grabbed his bags from the counter of the small store and started out the door. "That seems to be the last time anyone saw him…"

"You said Bob's Groceries right?" Reid asked his voice rushed, his hands flying through a stack of papers on the table. Kevin nodded just in time for Reid to pull a paper out of the stack. "That's the last place Martha Welsh, our first victim was seen." He handed me the paper.

"So what? The UNSUB goes to the store to abduct Gideon and Welsh gets in the way and he's forced to take her as well?" JJ asked. She was on to something.

"Why keep her alive that long then?" I asked already starting to imagine what happened. "Maybe she was a ruse?"

"Gideon's death must have been the stressor." Reid said suddenly sounding more like himself. "Gideon dies, and the UNSUB loses it. Killing Welsh then going on a spree." It made sense. It did. But one question was still left unanswered. Why had he left me the calling card?

There was no time to ponder the thought though. A phone rang and instantly I reached for mine. It only really occurred to me that it was actually my phone when I held it in my hand. The caller ID read "unknown number". My heart skipped a beat before I even knew who it was. On this day an unknown number couldn't be good.

"Hotchner." I answered. There was a long stretch of silence before I heard something. At first it was just russulling then soft weeping. "Hello?" He demanded not even seeing the worried faces around me.

"Hotch…" I heard. The voice was weak but familiar. So familiar it made my stomach churn.

"Elle!" I said as sure as day that it was her. "Elle are you okay?" From the corner of my eye I saw Kevin begin to type away at his computer.

"No… Please help me." She was crying, but not whispering. That either meant she was sure she was alone, or this call was a trap.

"Where are you?"

"Please… No…" I heard her voice was a little farther away.

"Elle! Elle, what do you see?" I needed to know where she was. Knew in my heart that it was the same guy that had her as everyone else. We needed to find her before she was killed.

"Hotch… It's… I don't know… I don't…" She said after a pause. Her crying was less.

"Its okay, Elle, we're going to find you don't worry. I wont let you die." I told her hoping I wasn't lying. Praying I could keep the promise.

The phone went dead then and I wasn't sure what had happened. I pulled it from my ear staring at it for a long moment as if it held the answer to everything. I could see the shock on JJ's face. The worry on Reid's. The determination on Anderson's. And most of all the sadness on my face reflected from the screen of the phone.

"I got a location." Kevin shouted breaking me from my thoughts. "1942 Harvest lane." He said and before he could even finish I was out the door, a storm of foot steps behind me. We were going to get there in time this time.


	5. Promises to Keep

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait, again. Hope you Enjoy. Please read and Review.

* * *

**Chapter five-**

**Promises to Keep**

11:28 am

**

* * *

**

I entered the old warehouse my gun forward. Reid, JJ, Anderson, and three other agents on my tail. Elle's phone had been traced to this place, she had to be here somewhere. I couldn't let her be killed as well. I'd promised that I'd save her and that's what I was going to do. As we walked through the large open room I listened carefully. Trying to hear something, anything that would tell me where to go. But I only heard the soft steps of the six agents behind me. This place was to big, we'd never be able to search it all. But I had to keep up hope.

Coming to a fork in the "road" I stopped a second. I then turned to the three unknown agents and pointed to the right, then lead the rest of us to the left. Boxes lined the walls as we moved. Soon we reached a door. Stopping we listened. When no sound came from the other end of the door we moved to open it. Anderson stepped to one side of the door, and slowly reached for the handle. Mouthing one, two, three, he pulled it open. We stormed the room fanning out as we entered its darkness.

It took several steps for me to pull out my flashlight to light the large room, and when I finally did I found rows and rows of shelves, like a large library, only instead of books there was just boxes. I took one of the several isles while everyone else choose another one. Through gaps in the selves I could see Anderson was in the isle next to me and could hear movement a few isle to my other side.

My heart was racing as we got further and further into the darkness. The sounds of my fellow agents started to get less and less and soon I felt like it was only me and Anderson remaining in the room. I hated not knowing where JJ and Reid where but didn't dare make a sound in calling for them on the com.

We hadn't gone far when a light flashed on ahead of us. Moving slightly faster and more aware of what was going on, since someone had to have turned on the light, I made my way toward it. I was about half way there when I noticed it was a cross isle breaking up the rows we now moved down.

Next thing I noticed was that something was in the light. On the floor. My heart skipped a beat and I know what it was. Who it was. Losing all the caution I'd moved down the isle with I ran forward. Dropping to my knees I touched my hand to Elle's face. Her eyes were closed and a poll of blood circled her. I heard Anderson stiff a gasp. My eyes then quickly moved to her belly. The letters "ER" were carved through her shirt into her flesh.

I felt tears well up in my eyes and couldn't help it. He had killed Elle. I'd failed her. Failed everyone. This was a set up… I'd led my team into a trap to save someone I knew was already a goner.

"Hotch…" My eyes flew up to Anderson as if he'd said it, but I knew he hadn't. His face had turned ghost white. I looked back to Elle, her eyes now open. I felt my own face lose its color as I realized what was going on. "You…" Elle tried to say her lips barely moving. More tears entered my eyes unable to stop them now. This psychopath hadn't killed her. He'd craved the letters in her chest anti-mortem. She was alive and in pain.

"Elle. Elle its okay." I told her my words frantic no longer caring about being quiet. "I wont let you die." I lied knowing that it was too. Medics wouldn't get here in time to save her. She'd lost to much blood already.

"You… kept… secret…" She whispered her voice becoming softer.

"Elle? Please stay with me." I mused as her eyes began to float shut again. I grasped one of her hands tightly in mine, using the other to stroke her face, keep her wake. It wasn't working.

"Thank…"

"Stay with me…" I slapped her check slightly trying to keep her eyes open.

"Hotch!" I heard yet didn't hear from somewhere behind me. Nothing but Elle mattered right now.

"…You…" Elle sighed out with the last of her breath. Her eyes shutting and no matter how much I slapped her check she wouldn't open them again. Why had she thanked me? I hadn't saved her. I'd failed.

"Hotch!" I heard again this time louder. Yet I again didn't move. Tears flowing down my face I stroked Elle's lifeless hand.

"HOTCH!" This time I remember what was going on and in one quick swoop I stood up, holding my gun to my side. Yet I wasn't ready for what I was about to see. Anderson stood a few feet in front of me frantically looking around each of the dark isles. But before I could comprehend what was going on a man stepped out of the darkness, whacking Anderson on the head with a plank of wood. The wood and his gun fell to the ground. And in the seconds following the man wrapped his arm around Anderson's neck holding a knife to his throat.

I trained my gun on the UNSUB though I knew I couldn't shoot him with out risking hitting Anderson. I cursed myself for not noticing what was going on before. While I'd been with Elle, the UNSUB had been moving in, which Anderson had heard. He knew he was coming and tried to get my attention, but I'd failed him too.

"Hello Hotchner." The UNSUB said his voice clam and collected. He was standing just outside the small circle of light. I could see only a few things, he was young and had dark hair. Yet even in the dim light I felt I knew him. "You don't recognize me do you?" He asked pressing the knife closer to his hostage's throat as the man tried to struggle free. I didn't say a word. "Would this help?" He asked and in one quick motion stepped into the light.

At the sight I almost dropped my gun, but some how found a way to control myself. "Steven?" I asked knowing very well it was him. The man laughed a cool dry laugh.

"Did you find my daddy alright?" Steven asked. I had only meet the boy a few times. But it was easy to see the resemblance between him and father. The same dark piercing eyes, lopsided smile. It all made sense to me now. JJ had been right when she suggested it was son making up for his father's imprisonment. Yet she'd gotten one thing wrong. It wasn't the son of an UNSUB, but of an agent.

Steven Gideon had been abandoned by Jason when he was young. After Jason has gotten divorced from his mother the two rarely say each other. There was no time for family in this job. The young adult must have blamed Jason's job and me. Blame me for keeping him away all this time.

"Just let him go. He has nothing to do with this." I told Steven trying to let him release Anderson. I couldn't let him die as well. "Take me instead. Its me you want not him." It didn't seem like he cared. His eyes were dead. Something had snapped in him and it scared me.

"No Agent Hotchner. No. You have to suffer just like I did. All those years with out a father. Going to baseball games once a year, until I got to old. Then he didn't even come around. Didn't call." Steven shouted moving the knife away from Anderson for a second waving it at me hysterically before roughly putting it back. "Mom said it'd been his job that'd taken him away from her. It'd always been his job. You. You and that team of your's, always going out saving people. Yet he never had time to save my mom! She was murdered you know! But Jason didn't even give a care. Well you know what it doesn't matter anymore cause he's dead!"

"Steven please just put down the knife. We can figure this out." I coaxed softly. I had no idea about Gideon's ex-wife.

"Just shot him!" Anderson suddenly shouted fighting against the knife causing a small stream of blood to run down his neck. I couldn't do it with out hurting Anderson. I wouldn't do it. I couldn't. Even if I knew Anderson was prepared to sacrifice himself to kill Steven. The only problem was we didn't know where the rest of my team was. How could we be sure they were here? I needed Steven alive.

"Go ahead Hotchner! Do it I dare you." Steven taunted letting out a long hard laugh. "He's dead either way."

I heard something from behind me, remembering JJ and Reid were still here somewhere. They had to have heard the commotion and were on their way. I just needed to hold him off long enough for them to get here. Three against one.

I hadn't realized however that I'd turned my head slightly at the sound. A piercing scream made me look back to Steven just in time to see the blade cutting across the young man's neck. "Noooo!" I shouted with out thinking. My eyes watching as Anderson fell to the ground. And when I looked back up Steven had disappeared into the darkness again. I quickly moved forward keeping an eye out around me and grabbed Anderson wrist. Before even checking the pulse I knew he was dead. Blood still spilling from his throat.

I didn't even realize that his blood covered me, just as Elle's had.

"Hotch." I heard Reid's voice from behind me and I stood looking back at him. His gun was drawn forward ready for anything.

"Where's JJ?" I asked but before he could answer another ear piercing scream echoed through the room. With out even thinking I ran toward it. I had no idea where Reid was though it was safe to assume he was running in the same direction.

I ran a long way before I finally slowed down having no idea where to go now. I turned in a circle trying to think. But I was lost. Lost in a labyrinth. I heard something from behind and swung around but nothing was there. I heard something else and turned that way, but again saw nothing. I had dropped my flashlight when I'd seen Elle and now finally realized just how dark it was around me.

Breathing hard I listened again. Hearing something I began to turn again but this time before I made a full turn I felt something hit my head. There was a bright light then nothing but darkness.

* * *

Authors note: Sorry for all the minor deaths. I have to say I'm pretty sad about them all. If anyone wants me to do a chapter on Elle's point of View please tell me. You'll probably understand what I mean more after the next couple of chapters, but yeah.


	6. All That I Bleed

Authors note: Okay so this jumps back two weeks from the beginning of the story. Please bare with me on this. I'm not a very big fan of the start of this chapter but near the end it gets a lot better. Also this part of the story was only suppose to be one chapter but its turned out to be a lot longer then I expected. Also this is writen kind of like a journal so as days and times change I'll let you know. But because of that thoughts can get kind of repeative so sorry if I say something more the once in the course of the next few chapters... or even with in the same chapter.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - **

**All That I Bleed**

11/03/2010

3:45pm

* * *

My eyes scanned the sleeves in front of me. It seemed like it took ten times longer to find the simplest things. I was getting old, it finally was sinking in. It'd taken years after it should have but it was finally happening. Not that I was complaining. It actually felt good in a weird kind of way. It felt like I was alive after so many years of feeling dead inside. Especially near the end of my career.

Finally I spotted the can of creamed corn among the hundreds of other canned food. Snatching it up I added it to my cart and moved toward the front of the store. Retirement had suited me well. I finally moved north, of course it was only a few miles north of Quantico but at least I was finally living in the woods. Away from most people. Happily hidden away from all the evils. Of course I wasn't a complete hermit. I went into town. Mostly the smaller towns but every two months when I'd go to Alexandra for a large load of groceries. I'd become very popular by my few neighbors for my cooking and frankly it was the thing I truly enjoyed any more.

I made it to the counter and the older woman, Lucy, smiled at me. "Hello Jason." She chimed. I knew she had a crush on me. She was the owner of the locally owned store and every day I was here she seemed to be. It wasn't to hard to predict when I'd be by though since I tended to keep to a steady schedule.

"Lucy. How are you doing?" I asked with a returned smile. I knew there was no way I'd ever date her. She was nice but my love life had gone down the drain after too many people I cared about had been killed. I wasn't going to ruin the rest of the sweet old ladies life by passing my bad luck on to her. Of course I didn't actually believe in bad luck, but it was the only way I could explain the situation with out using the word scared.

"What you cooking this time?" She asked as she rung up my order. I'd invited her to a few of my neighborhood meals but since it was a long drive into the back country she had only been able to show a couple of times.

"Chicken Cordon Bleu." I said with a smile.

"Sounds great." She laughed handing me my change. "I wont be making it this time though. My granddaughters turning six."

"That's okay Lucy. Have fun with you granddaughter." I mused grabbing my bags and starting out the door. A small part of me wondered if maybe I had grandchildren somewhere. I did regret not keeping in contact with my son, but after everything that had happened I could barely keep track of myself. I just wished he'd understand.

As I walked to my car my eyes fell on a young girl. She couldn't have been younger than 20 but that still seemed ages away now. She would be about the age of my son now. She seemed nervous. Kept looking from her boyfriend, already sitting in the car waiting for her, back to her groceries which she was trying to stuff into the trunk as quickly as she could.

The profiler in me wondered what was going on. Knowing that obviously she wasn't happy with her boyfriend, yet egger to get into the car with him. Maybe something had happened. Maybe they needed to go to the hospital to see a family member. Or the boyfriend was abusive to an unseen child in the back of the car.

I couldn't just let it go. "Are you okay?" I asked and she looked back at me with a weak smile quickly slamming the trunk shut.

"Yeah… Yeah…" She said turning and hopped into the passenger seat before I could ask anything else. Deciding that it was none of my business and there was nothing I could do I continued to me car.

On the drive back to my house I hummed softly to my music. The trees floated past my winds as I drove. It was only a thirty minute drive yet most people wouldn't do it.

When I finally reached the small cabin I quickly unloaded the food. Setting it on the counter I turned to go back and shut the trunk, which I was unable to do the first round. However I was stopped in my tracks. I hadn't heard anyone enter the house. Yet in the door way they stood.

My heart sank as I took in the scene. The woman I had spoken to in the parking lot had a knife to her throat. She looked ready to cry yet the fear of death kept it at bay. Even more shocking was her capturer. Steven. My son.

"What.." I began not knowing exactly what I was going to say.

"Surprised to see me, dad?" Steven asked his voice cold. Not the same cheerful sing song voice I remember him having. He'd grown up. He was tall, taller then me, dark hair, dark eyes. I'd hoped he'd have forgiven me but it was clear he hadn't.

He must blame me. Blame me for everything that happened. I didn't blame him. I hadn't been a father to him. I had never really been a good father to anyone. I hadn't seen Steven since he was thirteen. That meant nearly six years with out speaking to him.

"I'm sorry." I truly was. Always had been. But there was nothing I could do. I couldn't go back in time. I wish I could but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry too." He said pressing the knife closer to the girls throat.

"Don't hurt her." I stepped forward my voice soft but the tone was strong. "Take me. Do whatever you want. Just don't hurt her."

"Okay." He said much to my surprise. "This way." He said motioning with his head to go out side. I followed the order moving slowly, keeping my hands to my sides, not making any sudden movements. Once outside I looked back at Steven and the woman. "The car, get in the car." He ordered his voice getting more and more intense. I opened the door to the sedan cursing myself because I hadn't seen it tailing me. Why had I been so stupid? "Get in!" he ordered and I slid in.

The last thing I remembered was a sharp pain in my temple. Then nothing.

* * *

5:33 pm

As I opened my eyes I struggled to remember what happened. And more importantly where I was. Blink at the intense light I was finally able to make out the concrete walls of the small room. The door was right in front of me and for a moment I thought I was alone. But then as I began to try and sit up a face came into view. The same one that I'd seen so many other times as if in a dream.

"Are you okay?" She asked and suddenly I remember. Steven. He'd abducted us. Both of us.

"Yeah." I groaned as I pulled myself into a sitting position. "How long…?" I began to ask but I was cut short by a hard throbbing in my head. Quickly grabbing at it I felt the blood for the first time.

"Here, stop." The woman quickly moved my hands away dabbing the wound with a warm cloth.

"Thanks… what happened?" I asked.

"He hit you with a knife." The woman answered. "That man… he's your son?" She asked after a pause as if she didn't want to offend me.

"Yeah… though I've never really been a father to him." I said matter of fact. "I'm Jason Gideon."

"Martha Welsh." She stated following my lead. I knew what Steven wanted. Revenge. Against everything he thought I'd put him through. "Is he going to… kill us?" She suddenly asked. I knew he was going to kill me unless they found us. And since Martha knew who he was she wouldn't make it either but I couldn't tell her that.

"I wont let that happen. I'm ex-FBI. They'll save us." I told her knowing the fact would make her feel better. Even though I knew very well there was little chance of anyone noticing I was missing for at least a week and even then it may take even longer.

Martha nodded trying to seem reassured but I could tell she had her doubts. Anyone would. She had been abducted with an unknown man who's son was the UNSUB. It wasn't the best situation to find oneself in.

* * *

11/04/2010- 6:57am

I had no idea how long it had been. It could have been an hour or a day and I wouldn't have known the difference. There were no windows in the room.

The bright, florescent light never dimmed making it difficult to sleep. But still I drifted in and out of sleep all night, my head still banging away. Luckily the bleeding had stopped. But I had lost a lot of blood and feared a concussion. But as I hadn't fallen into a coma yet I figured I was okay on that.

In the hours we sat awake me and Martha talked. I knew how important it was to keep our spirits up. She told me that she was a veterinary assistant, working her way to be a vet. Told me about her mother and father, and sister who was a freshmen in college this year. She had three dogs, Molly, Tank, and Coco, and a cat Miney, after Miney Moose, which she laughed about since it made no since.

I told her about my new life, after retiring. About my cabin in the woods, my weekly dinner parties. I told her what I had planned on cooking this week and even about Lucy suddenly feeling guilty that I hadn't given her a chance. I even started telling her about my old team. I stayed away from what we did, never mentioning cases. Just talked about my team, my friends. I admitted that I had lost all contact with them and felt sorry. I even told her about Spencer Reid. The boy genius who I loved so dearly yet like my real son I left one day and never looked back. I had been avoiding talking about Steven up till now but seeing as I'd brought it up and well he had kidnapped us I figured Martha deserved to know.

"I divorced his mother when he was only six years old." I said leaning against the wall, my eyes closed as if I could see it as it happened. "That was thirteen years ago now. It wasn't that I still didn't love her, she was a lovely woman, I just forgot how to love her. My job takes a lot of time and while as I was off being the hero she was losing patients, losing love. And so one day she came to me and said she didn't love me any more. And that was that. We got divorced and she got custody over Steven. I didn't even fight for him.

"But I still loved him, and she knew that so when I wanted I could come over play with him. Which I did every day I could for a year. But then time between visits got longer and longer. And by the time he was 8 I only say him on his birthday. Then I just stopped seeing him altogether. I called once in a while, but never twice in the same year. I don't know why. I just.. just didn't feel like he needed me.

"Then when he turned thirteen one of my coworkers, Hotch, convinced me to give him a call. I took him to a baseball game, just like I used to when he was younger. Then for a year or so we called every other week and got together a couple times. But again I just stopped calling him after a while. Work got crazy and well… actually there's no excuse for it. I'm just not a good father. I haven't seen him since then.

"Even when…" I was forced to stop. Whipping tears from my eyes I opened them. The light blinding me once more. Martha looked stunned. Like she didn't understand, and I didn't blame her. It was hard to grasp why someone would just abandon someone they loved. I didn't even fully get it.

Recomposing my self I continued with the story. "A week ago I got a call. It was the police informing me that my ex-wife had been killed. She was murdered… Murdered by a psychopath. He'd killed three other woman before her. And still hasn't been caught. Later that same day Steven called, but I didn't answer. He asked me, begged me, to help the police catch the murderer. I'm retired though. And knew that catching the guy wouldn't bring her back. Truth was I didn't want to deal with it. I still loved her, very much, but couldn't go back to that world. I'd just barely gotten out last time. I wasn't about the let it ruin my life like so many others.

"Yesterday was the funeral. I didn't go. I knew I couldn't handle it. I had lived fourteen years with out her, I was okay going on as if nothing had happened. I guess Steven had expected me there…" I mused. I knew my skipping the funeral had been the stressor that caused Steven to flip. Coupled with his mother dying and me continuing to ignore him he just couldn't take it any more. I knew I deserved to be here, but Martha didn't. I had gotten her into this and I wished I could get her out, but I knew as soon as I was dead then she would be too. That's how I was going to save her hold out as long as I could. Until we were rescued.

With out warning the door flew open for the first time since we got there. Steven stormed into the room anger in his eyes. I had thought that he might be listening. He raced toward me and with an almost inhuman strength lifted me off the ground by my throat pinning me to the wall. I could hear Martha pleading to let me go somewhere in the background.

"You could have saved her!" He shouted.

With what little air I was getting I coughed out, "She was already dead."

"No! No!" Steven shouted letting go of my throat, he grabbed his head as if it where on fire and turned in a quick circle. "You left her too. You could have been there."

I had no idea he felt that way. I hadn't even thought about what the break up did to his mother. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect her." I said. But he wasn't having any of it. He quickly turned back to me, a knife was now in his hand. He point it at my throat advancing like a wild lion about to pounce.

"It's too late now! To late for I'm sorrys." He said just inches from my face. "You'll suffer you all will!" He concluded and with that he turned on his heals and left the room.

I sank back to the floor wondering what he had meant by "you all will". Who else was he planning on hurting. Of course I hate a faint idea who he meant but darn not think the thought. I wasn't strong enough for this. Not anymore.


End file.
